


Luna Dark Adventure

by Flareburn_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareburn_Fire/pseuds/Flareburn_Fire
Summary: Hi, I'm new to this and new here. I'll try my best and if there's any error or mistake, comment down below. I'm not good at explaining in detail and vocab. If you want to message me, you could message me on Discord. My name on there is Flare Fire#5729If you want to rewrite this, PLEASE credit me this idea and the story. And put the link to it. If there's a copy of similar story line that doesn't have a credit to me, report it/delete it.Thanks to Mechanized for helping out





	Luna Dark Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new to this and new here. I'll try my best and if there's any error or mistake, comment down below. I'm not good at explaining in detail and vocab. If you want to message me, you could message me on Discord. My name on there is Flare Fire#5729
> 
> If you want to rewrite this, PLEASE credit me this idea and the story. And put the link to it. If there's a copy of similar story line that doesn't have a credit to me, report it/delete it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Mechanized for helping out

This is when Luna is with the gang along with her brother, Leo. Luna went skating around the city and there was a purple light aura shaped and she went over to it. She saw a duelist in there and skate her way into it. She saw a goul and started to duel. The area srounds them with purple aura. Luna started the duel but then felt a trance and drawn into the spirit world, she was in shocked and worried. She saw the forest srounds her, dying and disapearring, trying to save everyone in there. meanwhile Leo was Skating at the park while he was waiting for Luna but then, he notice the purple light aura from afar and he started went to it cause he might be worried about Luna. When Luna went back to the duel from her Spirit World, it was in the middle of the duel. She has no clue on what to do, so she tried her best and summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon and went for a attack but then the opponent activate a trap that gain her monster atk and flung Luna and her monster that she lost the duel as her monster gotten destroyed and was flung into a building very hard, causing her almost dying. Leo was there but was far sround by fog. A building timber down and Leo cried out Luna in tears. Luna was crushed and died but was resurrected by the purple aura and slowly walks out holding her arm. Her clothes here damaged and Leo notice and ran over to her, happily crying to see her not dead. Leo takes Luna home and gets her new clothes to wear. Leo notice her eyes and was a little worried and notice her other arm glowing purple under her hand, he took a look and had a mark of the humming bird. Leo went to call Yusei to come over to help. When Yusei came over. Luna was just being quiet and stare down. Luna was brought into the Spirit World and wonders in darkness, feeling betrayed and lonely. Meanwhile Yusei talked to Leo on what was going on and they both notice her Signer Mark disapearring and was transfered to Leo. Both were in shocked and Leo looks at Luna, seeing that she might've been in the spirit world. Leo went to grab Luna card, Ancient Fairy Dragon and tries to go to the Spirit World that Luna was in. Leo gotten to the Spirit World but was only a ghost, Luna couldn't see nor hear him. Leo was in shocked seeing the leader of the Dark Signer that Luna followed and disapearred. Leo went back to reality, and told Yusei on what he saw. Yusei tell Leo to keep that card until Luna restore to normal. To be continued....


End file.
